One Fine Date
by sobbing weeaboos jpg
Summary: Rook and Rayona attempt to enjoy an evening out while Ben makes sure nothing goes wrong.


"I am glad to be spending time with you, Blonko," said Rayona as the two strolled in the park one bright summer's day.

"I feel the same about you, Rayona," said Rook. Their grips on each other's hands tightened. Rook smiled. "The earth's sun makes your eyes appear exceptionally brilliant today."

Rayona blushed. "Oh, Rook," Rayona said. She leaned forward and closed her eyes.

Rook imitated her until their lips were inches apart.

"ROOK!"

Rook sighed. He and Rayona ceased attempting to lock lips. "Yes, Ben?"

"Guess who's got tickets to Sumo Slammers 7," Ben said.

"Is it you?"

"Exactly! If we hurry, we can make the noon showing."

"No offense, Ben. But you are the fifth wheel," Rook whispered to him. "I am on a date."

"Yeah, and?" Ben shrugged.

"With Rayona. My girlfriend? And no one else," Rook informed.

"Oh," Ben said. "Gotcha. You want some alone time." He winked and nudged Rook with his elbow. Rook looked vaguely annoyed. He rolled his eyes. "Sorry! I'll go somewhere else," Ben whispered back. "See you some other time, Rayona."

"Nice seeing you again, Ben Tennyson," said Rayona. She waved.

Ben departed until he watched Rook and Rayona from a distance. "I could go see the movie. Or I could make sure nothing happens to Rook and his date. You never know when a bad guy will show up and make everyone miserable."

He grinned and raised his arm until he hovered his palm over the Omnitrix.

Minutes later, Stinkfly flew over the pair of young lovers while surveying the area for impending threats.

"Nothing yet," said Stinkfly. He landed in a high tree until the branch broke. "Whoa!"

Stinkfly viewed the branch falling on another young couple walking down the sidewalk in the park. He spit goo at it until it stuck between two trees.

"That was close," groaned Stinkfly.

Stinkfly was about to leave until the tree began to crack. He yelped until he grabbed the breaking tree with his weight and pushed it upright. He spit more goo all over the broken tree trunk until it solidified into a brace to keep the tree in place.

"That was even closer."

Stinkfly followed above Rook and Rayona as Rook stopped to purchase some flowers. He viewed Rayona sniffing the flowers. She hugged Rook.

"They are my absolute favorite earth flower," she said.

"Is that how you're supposed to treat girls on dates? I thought they'd like the same stuff I liked, like nachos and Sumo Slammers. Have I been dating wrong this entire time?" Stinkfly wondered with mild concern.

He shrugged after some debating.

"Nah."

"Let us go to Undertown for lunch," Rook suggested.

"That sounds good," said Rayona.

The two departed. Stinkfly continued to follow them until he reached Undertown. Ben turned back into his human self until he snuck silently behind Rook and Rayona to see where they would choose to eat.

"Yuck. That's the restaurant that sells those Mycetean Swamp Hoppers." Ben wrinkled his nose in disgust. "I wonder what else they sell."

Ben's inquiry was answered when Rook purchased a platter of squirming blue tentacles and fuzzy purple blobs for he and Rayona. Ben quivered while he watched the pair consume the alien foods.

"Delicious," Rayona remarked. "They are very fresh."

"This place is well known for their high quality and freshness," said Rook until he consumed a moving tentacle.

Ben gagged. "Gross!" He turned away and sighed. "Looks like everything is fine here. What could go wrong while they're eating at a restaurant in Undertown?"

That was when he noticed Bubble Helmet, Thunderpig, and Liam. They looked suspicious even before they began accosting one of the shop owners in the marketplace.

"I had to ask," Ben said.

He looked at Rook and Rayona. He looked back at the thugs.

 _"I don't want to interrupt Rook's date with a battle he could get dragged into. I'll fight them myself and make sure they don't cause a scene,_ " he thought.

"Give us all your taydens, or we'll get rough," said Liam until he clucked. He made a fist with one hand as the other held the small shop clerk by the collar.

"Please, don't hurt me," the clerk begged until he saw Ben behind the thugs. "Ben Tennyson!"

"Hey, I was trying for an ambush!" Ben scolded. "Now, to get a small alien who won't be too conspicuous. I can't believe I'm saying this, but come on, Pesky Dust!"

He transformed into Humungousaur.

"Are you serious, Omnitrix? Now you give me Humungousaur?" Ben ranted as he almost tipped over a nearby display of items by backing into it.

"It's Ben Tennyson! Get him!" Liam yelled.

Humungousaur grabbed them all in his arms and ran until he was farther away from Rook's location. He shook them in his hands until they were dizzy. He dangled them by his fingers.

"You guys better not make a fuss if you know what's good for you," Humungousaur warned them. "Because I could step on you right now. Don't temp me!"

The thugs trembled while they shook their heads. "We give up," said Liam. None of them wanted to fight the angry Vaxasaurian.

The Plumbers came to take the thugs away and jail them. Ben was exhausted by the time he saw Rook again.

"Hey, Rook. How was the date?" he asked.

"It was most pleasant," said Rook. "I have a hard time believing nothing happened to interrupt us. It usually does. It was an anomaly."

"Sometimes everything just works out," Ben said before he shrugged.

The End


End file.
